


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Break Downs, COVID-19, Esacpe Attempts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Sibling Relationship, They just care for tim, Tim struggles to cope, and want him to be safe, batfam, his lack of spleen makes him vunerable, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Even though his crappy immune system puts him in the high risk category of catching Covid-19, Tim refuses to sit back and do nothing.Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you see it, his family are around to support him in this troubled time and help him to cope with isolating himself especially when it all gets too much.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	I Know I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Times at the moment are tough all around the world and I hope people are staying as safe as they can! 
> 
> I came up with this idea after reading a conversation on a TimKon discord group, while it doesn't match what was said, that was where the original inspiration came from. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and I apologise in advance for anything totally inaccurate!   
> Enjoy! :D

Despite how big the cave was, Tim could still hear what was being played on the main computer from within the changing rooms. Whoever was there, they had put on the news channel because all that was being spoken about was Covid-19. What a surprise.

Tim pauses from where he was halfway getting his suit off as he had just gotten back from patrol. Over the speakers he could hear the news lady speak about all of the new restrictions taking place, what will be changing in the next few days and what they can all expect to happen in the next week or so.

He shakes his head and tries to block it out. It’s crazy, this virus has become a world pandemic and is causing everywhere to go into chaos. Schools have shut, in some countries people aren’t even allowed on the streets, people are panic buying and completely emptying shelves and so many people are losing their jobs and income because businesses are going bust.

Tim’s seen videos online of the Italians and Spanish all playing music from their balconies, the community joining together in this moment of crises. He’s seen how celebrities and musicians are doing live videos from where they’re self-isolating at home but are trying to keep the spirit alive.

He finishes getting changed into his nightwear and starts to head out into the main part of the cave. He has a bad feeling as he walks and finds Bruce sat at the computer watching the screen with an intense gaze. On the screen it was showing the latest conference from WHO (World Health Organisation) and what they’re trying to do.

He starts heading for the stairs, figuring that Bruce is too distracted watching the screen to bid him a goodnight however he was wrong because Bruce was calling out to him before he even gets to the bottom of the staircase.

“Tim, can I talk to you for a minute.”

Tim nods and heads back over to the computer to stand before Bruce. His adoptive father puts the news on mute as he turns to face him. He looks grave and Tim’s bad feeling multiplies in his stomach. He has a feeling he knows what’s coming, as much as he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Tim, as you know right now everything is…” he trails off and flaps his hand gesturing uselessly, clearly not knowing the right word to describe the situation.

He smiles, “Yeah I know Bruce, who doesn’t at this stage? What about it?”

Bruce smiles for a second before taking on his usual grim expression, “I know that this isn’t ideal and I know it won’t be easy but as of tonight I think you should stay in until further notice.”

There they are. The words he’s been dreading since it all started. He blinks at the man as he digests them. After a moment he responds naively, refusing to back down without a fight, “What, not go out on patrol? I’m fine I can still work.”

“Tim-”

“I mean if it’s that bad I can alternate nights y’know, space it out. One night I’ll work on comms and the other I’ll do field work.”

“Tim.”

“Because you know what, I feel fine, like 100% and I couldn’t be better right now. I feel so fine and well that-”

His ramblings are cut off when Bruce clamps his hands on his shoulder’s and crouches down in front of him, “ _Son_ , I know you don’t like it, I don’t either but it’s for your own good. As much as I hate to admit it you are in the vulnerable group of getting this virus, your compromised immune system means you have less chance of fighting it else like everyone else.”

Tim swallows and closes his eyes. He could feel tears stinging in them threatening to fall. “Bruce, I _can’t_ stay in. I can’t. I’ll go insane, I need to be doing stuff and I just can’t drop everything! What about my friends, what about WE or the Titans, what about my part of patrol or if there was an Arkham breakout? I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

He knows he’s pleading at this point, begging Bruce to understand why he can’t isolate himself from the world until Covid-19 all blows over. He’s desperate for this to not be a reality.

His father’s hands move from his shoulder’s to cupping his face. Bruce’s thumbs start stroking his cheeks which prompts him to open his eyes up.

“I know Tim, I know. This isn’t great and I get your frustrated but it’s for the best.” The low but calm tone of voice makes Tim want to sob at the situation. It wasn’t fair! “The Manor is more than big enough to keep yourself occupied, the gym is fully equipped, we still have those training simulations to try out. As for your friends you can always facetime and call them. The situation with WE I’ve already got handled, I’ll still be going in but you can always work from home and there’s the option of calling if needed.”

Tim swallows thickly and nods, he knew all of this of course but it didn’t change the fact he didn’t want to be stuck in doors all the time.

Bruce lets him go and ruffles his hair before standing up, “Sorry bud, I know it’s not ideal but it’ll work out okay. We just have to make sure you’re safe and healthy. That’s my top priority alright.”

He doesn’t say anything but makes a humming sound in acknowledgement. He turns around and starts heading for the stairs feeling resigned and upset. He knew it had been coming but knowing and actually having to live it were different things. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Because Tim is who he is, he still tries to sneak out. It’s only been three days before his first attempt. The three days haven’t been too bad but he was beginning to get really restless and running on the treadmill can only do so much to use up his energy. He chooses a night when Bruce has a conference call and will be locked in his study for several hours, Alfred has the night off and his siblings were nowhere around to be seen.

He would just go out for a couple hours. That’s all he had planned, just go out for a run around stop a couple of crimes which were inevitably still going on despite Covid-19 threatening everyone and be back before any one knows it.

Easy peasy.

Except it wasn’t. Like his normal routine he mounts his motorbike, checks all of his equipment one last time before turning his bike on, only that it didn’t turn on. There was no rumble of the engine springing it to life or the vibrations on his thighs. He frowns and looks over it, wondering what’s wrong with it. He climbs off and bends down to inspect it when a voice calls out to him from behind.

“Yeah that's not going to work Timmy.”

Tim jumps and spins around to face his oldest brother who was wearing a shit eating grin and Tim curses himself for getting caught.

“I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure that motorbikes need this,” he holds up a piece of his bike, “in order for it to work.”

Tim glares at him, knowing he’s lost tonight. Dick lets out a laugh and wonders over to him. He drops the piece down by the bike before throwing an arm over Tim’s shoulders to steer him away.

Dick presses a kiss to him temple, “Nice try Timmy, but it’s not happening. We had a feeling you’d try something like this. Sorry buddy but you gotta stay indoors until further notice.” Dick lets him go and pushes him towards the changing room, “Now go get dressed, once you’re done we’re going to the media room and watching Pirates of the Caribbean.”

Tim sighs and resigns himself. Maybe not this time but he will get out. He can’t stand being indoors against his own will.

“Seriously Tim, the window? How cliché is that?”

Tim freezes in his spot when a voice speaks up below him. he looks down to find Jason looking up at him with crossed arms and an amused expression on his face. Tim stays still debating about what to do, he mentally curses himself yet again for getting caught.

It’s been five days since he’s had to isolate and two since his first attempt to get outside. Maybe he should have known that trying again was too soon. From his bedroom window, Tim had climbed out of it and jumped into a nearby tree which he could climb down to the ground and be set free. However his plan was stopped when Jason appeared out of nowhere and was now watching him.

“You have two options Baby Bird, one you climb down here and we go _inside_ together and pretend this never happened or two, you climb back up and get your ass in bed and again pretend this never happened.”

Tim stares at his brother and glares unhappily. He can’t believe he’s been caught twice now. After a moment of option weighing (and wondering if he could just make a break for it once he’s on the ground) he sighs in defeat and climbs the rest of the way down.

Tim pouts as he stands at the man’s side. Jason was grinning widely and moves, he forcibly takes the rucksack on Tim’s back off and holds it. Said bag had Tim’s spare suit and little bits of equipment in it and he knows that he won’t be seeing that again for the rest of the time Covid-19 goes on for.

“Tim we’re only doing this for your own good. Stop being dramatic about it and get on with it. People in worse conditions are also isolating you know.” Tim carries on glaring at him as they start walking back towards the Manor. “I don’t think you get the seriousness of the situation. If you catch it, you could die.”

“So what? We almost die every night anyway, what’s the difference?” Tim snaps at him. They stop in their tracks and face one another. Tim could feel his rage starting to build up, all of his emotion was starting to get to him, it hasn’t even been a week yet and he’s already breaking. “If we were doing this properly I wouldn’t even be allowed to come into contact with any of you.”

“Well for starters we all know how the pit affected my body, it’s very unlikely I can even catch it. Bruce and Dick are extremely careful on such things, as soon as they notice something out of the ordinary they’ll act accordingly and Alfred hasn’t left the Manor because he too is also in the vulnerable category.”

Tim feels guilty at hearing that, he’s acting like a spoiled brat but Alfred is in the similar boat.

“But we all know Alfred is immortal so he should be fine.” Jason’s attempt at a joke works and Tim cracks a smile but then he gets serious again. “Tim, you barely recovered from the flu last year just before Covid broke out. You just need to be careful.”

“I’m fine. And that was three months ago back in December, it’s fine.” Tim says looking at his brother.

They go silent for a moment staring at one another before Jason gets them moving once again. “Come on Timbit, lets get in doors and stick a movie on or something.”

The third time he tries to get out the house he doesn’t even make it past his bedroom door. Alfred happened to be there in the corridor with a tray of goods and was just watching him creep out of his door.

“Going somewhere Master Tim?”

Tim freezes on the spot, his hand still on the door handle from where he shut it. He shoots Alfred a sheepish smile and laughs awkwardly. “Nowhere but back in my room!”

In the end they called in the big guns. It’s been a week and Tim is more than ready to murder someone if they so much as to talk to him. He loves his family but they’re driving him literal insane at this point, he might even consider going to Arkham to be with Harley and the Joker just to get away from them.

Tim was in his room playing a game on his phone, he had been on social media but there was nothing but post after post on Covid-19 so he gave up with that and decided to play a game instead.

He was interrupted when a knock at his door happens, he continues playing the game but calls them in. The isolation hasn’t yet gotten to the point where he can’t make any contact to anyone yet but it probably won’t be long.

“Well here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me.” A familiar voice speaks up.

Tim’s head snaps up in shock and he’s surprised to find Kon standing there at his bedroom door with a shopping bag in hand grinning widely.

Tim smiles, he immediately abandons his phone and jumps up over to the meta. Kon is quick to put the bag down and catch him in a hug. Tim laughs and clings on tight when Kon moves them away from the door and back over to his bed. They fall down together and Tim relishes in the fact he’s holding Kon again.

He pulls away from the meta so he could look at his face above him, “Why are you here? I’m happy to see you of course but how come?”

Of course the pair of them have been facetiming since all of this had started but seeing his boyfriend through a mobile screen didn’t beat seeing him in person.

Kon moves so he’s leaning on his forearms above Tim, “Well with how things appear to be moving forward and of course your situation, it probably won’t be long until you have to properly self-isolate yourself. Since I’m half Kryptonian I can’t catch normal Earth diseases or viruses I won’t be any harm to be near you and face the public y’know.

So I’m basically here as you’re baby sitter until further notice. I’ll be doing your running around and what not. Though I overheard Bruce say something about potentially moving you somewhere else so you can properly isolate but I kinda stopped listening.”

Tim blinks at him for a long moment, just getting his head around the fact Kon can be here without being a risk to Tim or even anyone outside. Suddenly he feels so stupid. Of course Kon would be okay! He’s a meta human, his body doesn’t even get human illnesses, of course he gets other kinds of stuff but human things aren’t a problem.

In the end he grins and reaches up to drag Kon down for a kiss, something he’s seriously been missing. His boyfriend wastes no in settling his body fully over Tim’s as their lips slide together in a heated movements.

They break apart and Tim carries on hugging him, holding him tight, “I’m literally going insane Kon. I can’t stand being inside for much longer!” He could feel the swell of emotions rising up inside of him again, it was like seeing Kon was the final straw to what he could handle.

“All of this week has been nothing but a nightmare, I can’t do anything! I can’t go outside, I can’t go and mingle with people and I can’t go to my favourite coffee shops! I can’t go out on patrol, I can’t do missions or even help save people.

I have a constant fear that something’s going to go wrong somewhere. What happens if Bruce or Dick get a cold, will I not be allowed to see them or god heaven forbid Alfred getting ill. What if one of them gets hurts on patrol and I can’t do anything to help them because I’m not allowed to!”

Tears were streaming down his face and he was breathing rapidly. Everything he had been feeling finally coming out in a big mess.

“I can’t do it much longer! It’s only been a week and I’m fine but it’s always about the what if’s! I can’t see anyone or any of my friends!”

He’s sobbing now, burying his head into Kon’s shoulder and holding on tight. Kon, bless him, doesn’t push him away despite the mess he’s creating on his shirt. Tim feels his boyfriend move them around so they’re sat up, he feels Kon move him until he’s sat in the meta’s lap, being held and rocked like a child.

They sit there until Tim calms down, until he’s able to breathe again and get a handle of his emotions. Tim keeps his face pressed against Kon until it’s gently pried away, he’s forced to look up to find Kon looking at him softly.

“It’ll be okay Tim.” He says gently, using his thumbs to wipe away the tear marks on his cheeks, “Everything will be fine and everyone will be okay. Your whole family are fighters, they won’t let this get them down and at the moment they’re doing everything they can to protect you from getting it. I know that it seems excessive or whatever but it’ll blow over soon.”

“How long though?” Tim whines, “I can’t do this Kon. I know I’m not the only one but that doesn’t make it easier.”

“I know. But we’ll get through this. I’m staying here now for a while with you. Bart and Cassie will most likely pop around at some point too because they’re at less risk. We’ll get through this.”

Tim takes another deep breath and slumps back into Kon’s hold, allowing his boyfriend to hold him. Well if he has to endure more weeks of this at least he now gets Kon, not that it won’t make not going outside any easier to deal with but it’s a start.

The world is in chaos right now but hopefully it’ll get better soon. It’ll most likely get worse before it gets better but they’ll all get through this. Tim just has to believe that.


End file.
